The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for searching for related expressions.
In related art, there are known technologies for searching for and recommending content suitable for users' preferences based on metadata given to the content (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-026425). In such recommendation technologies, related expressions related to expressions included in metadata are searched based on, for example, similarity in feature amount vectors expressing the features of the respective expressions.